Recueil de ships Aventures
by ElsaDeRicant
Summary: Regroupement d'OS sur des couples concernant l'univers d'Aventures
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! J'avais envie de faire un truc assez régulier et comme j'ai un petit tas d'OS sur des couples d'Aventures (bon, essentiellement du Braggière hein x) ), je me suis dis que ça serait une bonne idée ! Je vais essayer de poster ça deux fois par semaine le temps de tout mettre puis ensuite ce sera moins régulier, voir même plus du tout

On commence donc avec le premier Braggière que j'ai écrit :3

Evidemment, les personnages concernés dans ce recueil ne m'appartiennent aucunement et sont la propriété de Mahyar

Enjoy !

* * *

Il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Ni son âge, ni son grade, d'ailleurs. Il se contentait d'observer la clarté funeste de la lune épouser son corps musclé, les flammes danser sur ses vêtements pourpres et la puissance régner sur sa rapière aiguisée. Et, malgré la lueur de ténèbres fleurissant dans ses yeux bruns, malgré son air moqueur et l'arme pointée droit sur lui, l'Intendant ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. La bête lovée dans son ventre semblait se réveiller en sa présence. Elle était si calme, si détendue, face au visage meurtrier de l'homme à la rapière, que Bragg se sentait infiniment mieux lorsqu'elle s'animait.

L'intendant sourit naïvement. Il se délectait de ses dernières secondes, dévisageant son soldat. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait goûter au son de sa voix, au grain de sa peau, à ses lèvres brûlantes... Mais la dernière chaleur que ressentit Bragg fut celle du liquide vermeil souillant ses vêtements et embrasant sa peau glacée.

Derrière un rictus barbare, l'homme enfonça sans un remord la rapière dans la poitrine faible et amoureuse de son ancien supérieur.

Il s'approcha du corps mourant et murmura :

\- Quel bel homme vous faîtes.

Puis il embrassa longuement Bragg, avant de s'éloigner en laissant sa main parcourir un instant la joue pâle de l'Intendant.

À une bonne distance du corps, il prit entre ses doigts fins une série de gemmes, toutes plus flamboyante les unes que les autres. L'homme en lança d'abord une sur un arbre près du cadavre, puis une deuxième, suivie de toutes les autres. Ainsi, il enflamma des dizaines de végétaux alentours, offrant à Bragg une cérémonie embrasée, teintée des couleurs du crépuscule et de la chaleur de ses lèvres.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ait plu :3

N'hésitez pas à review, c'est toujours cool :D


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey ! Un deuxième (court) Braggière ! A mercredi :3_**

* * *

Bragg sentait la chaleur rassurante des bras musclés autour de sa poitrine faible. Assis sur le carrelage glacial de sa chambre, blotti contre l'homme, l'Intendant respirait à grands coups irréguliers, coupés par d'incessants sanglots. Les larmes coulaient chaudement sur sa peau pâle, déformant son visage en une grimace torturée. Il triturait de ses mains tremblantes la tunique pourpre de son amant, passant maintes et maintes fois le velours à l'odeur boisée entre ses doigts. Derrière lui, l'homme à la rapière posa son menton sur l'épaule de Bragg et murmura de sa voix la plus douce en caressant ses cheveux sombres :

\- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller.

Mais malgré ses vaines tentatives, l'homme ne trouva pas le réconfort de l'Intendant. Il semblait noyé dans son chagrin. Bragg se recula un peu et posa sa tête contre la poitrine du soldat. Il était perdu, définitivement dépassé par ce qu'il se passait. Il craquait totalement. L'Intendant n'en pouvait plus de ce masque d'indifférence, toujours à cacher ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Alors, ce soir, il l'avait appelé. La seule personne qui savait le calmer, devant qui il pouvait se dévoiler entièrement. L'homme à la rapière.

Voilà maintenant un an qu'ils se voyaient en secret, loin de tout. Un an que, le jour, ils reprenaient leurs fonctions respectives, déguisés de ce maudit masque. Un an que, la nuit, ils se retrouvaient enfin. Mais à présent, les lignes se brisaient, les heures se confondaient.

Bragg sentit une pression contre lui. Affaibli, il se laissa emporter par la vague. L'homme, démuni de façons pour le calmer, l'enlaça tendrement. L'Intendant attrapa ses poignets, comme pour se rattacher à la seule branche dans les torrents. Au bout de longues minutes, Bragg réussit enfin à arrêter ses larmes. La tête posée sur les bras musculeux de l'homme, il se calmait lentement, fixant le mur de pierres. Son visage était encore couvert des perles salées, mais plus aucune ne coulait. Le soldat se leva et le souleva doucement avant de le déposer au centre des couvertures brodées.

Accroupi, à hauteur du visage de son amant allongé, il caressa distraitement la joue de l'Intendant.

\- Essaye de dormir, tout va bien se passer.

\- Ne pars pas.

La voix de Bragg était si faible que l'homme l'entendit à peine en s'éloignant. Il se tourna vers l'Intendant avec un sourire apaisant et s'approcha de lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici mais détestait l'idée de le laisser seul. Alors il déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres froides de Bragg et pointa sa poitrine :

\- Je suis là. Ne l'oublie pas.

La porte claqua derrière lui. Avec un sourire désolé, il sortit de sa poche un parchemin froissé. La feuille était remplie d'une écriture serrée et stricte. Celle du chevalier Vlad. L'homme à la rapière avait choisi son camp.

* * *

 _ **Review ? :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Juste pour dire que les deux semaines qui vont suivre, je n'aurai pas Internet donc rien ne sortira, voilà ! :3**

* * *

La fête régnait sur La Vieille Tour. Les lumières et la musique s'entrelaçaient dans un ballet magnifique. Sur chaque silhouette se dessinait des teintes orangées, roses ou bleues. Tout le monde riait, dansait et mangeait à sa guise. Les paysans étaient ceux qui profitaient le plus, n'ayant pas accès à de si grandes quantités de nourriture durant le reste de l'année. Dans un coin éloigné des festivités, un groupe essentiellement composé des personnes importantes, installés dans de grands fauteuils de velours, discutaient des Églises, des Guildes et de maintes choses tout aussi ennuyantes. L'Intendant Bragg, assis dans le plus grand siège, écoutait distraitement, le poing posé sur sa joue et le regard fixé sur les personnes sur la piste de danse. De son autre main, il faisait tournoyer le vin pourpre dans un verre de cristal.

Depuis longtemps Bragg avait décroché la discussion. Au bout d'un moment infiniment long, il se leva en faisant signe de la main aux autres Intendants :

\- Continuez sans moi.

Puis il s'éloigna sans attendre la moindre désapprobation. D'un pas léger, il se dirigea vers les danseurs et s'assit à une table de soldats enivrés. De là, il pouvait admirer les courbes plongées l'ombre, écouter la musique calme battre dans son cour. Bragg sentit une main douce effleurer la sienne. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, la jeune femme devint écarlate et fixa ses pieds, le visage caché par de longs cheveux d'un roux éclatant. L'Intendant attendit qu'elle le regarde à nouveau, souriant. La femme proposa à Bragg de danser, et ce dernier accepta chaleureusement, l'entraînant dans un coin de la piste. Ils échangeaient de simples pas, chacun sachant relativement bien danser. L'Intendant se sentait bien, englouti par les ombres et caché du reste du monde, mais cette femme ne l'intéressait guère. Elle était belle, intelligente et douée, certes, mais Bragg ne s'amusait pas vraiment.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, l'Intendant remercia silencieusement les musiciens et le vit. Adossé contre un pilier, les bras croisés et le regard froid, les vêtements pourpres s'emmêlant dans la brise fraîche. L'homme à la rapière. Le cœur de Bragg rata un battement. Jamais il n'aurait cru le voir ici. Et pourtant, c'était bien lui. Il apercevait même l'arme posé contre son flanc.

Pourquoi cet homme lui provoquait ces frissons si plaisant, cette guimauve dans le ventre ? Il n'en savait que trop rien, mais il y avait une chose dont il était sûr : Bragg avait trouvé son partenaire.

Avec les soldats, l'Intendant avait commencé à partager et accumuler de nombreuses pintes de bière. Il discutait joyeusement, profitait de cet instant avec lequel il pouvait parler à qui il voulait. L'alcool lui montait lentement au cerveau et ses joues commençaient à rosir légèrement.

Les premières notes d'un slow aux allures romantiques traversèrent les oreilles de l'Intendant lorsqu'une voix joyeuse tonna de la scène des musiciens :

\- Les couples, autant que vous êtes, installez-vous, ce morceau vous est dédié !

Bragg se serait sûrement abstint si son esprit n'était pas embrumé. Ce soir, il n'avait plus idée de son poste ni de son grade, ce qu'il voulait, c'est pouvoir enfin approcher l'homme qu'il dévorait du regard chaque jour. Approchant d'un pas digne et d'un sourire éclatant, il tendit la main au soldat :

\- Auriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder une danse, charmant jeune homme ?

La question ainsi posée, l'homme se contenta de sourire et pris la main de l'Intendant. Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule, puis, quand la lumière s'éteignit, Bragg posa sa main pâle sur la hanche de l'homme. Il sentait la courbe parfaite de son corps, les muscles sous le tissu pourpre. Son visage déjà rougi s'embrasa de plus belle. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et la valse débuta. Plus les minutes passaient, plus les pas s'enchaînaient, ennuyants et sans grand intérêt. L'Intendant jetait des regards envieux aux couples qui s'embrassaient langoureusement, leurs pas déviant quelque peu dans une mélodie désordonnée. Bragg marcha sur le pied du soldat, déconcentré de sa danse. Il s'excusa mollement et continua à danser en regardant les paysans.

\- Où est votre femme ? murmura l'homme d'une voix rauque.

\- Ah… Je n'ai pas de femme. Pas trop mon style.

Sa voix était pâteuse, contrairement à son partenaire apparemment complètement sobre. Ce dernier attrapa Bragg par la taille, délaissant la position courtoise. Les lèvres presque collées à l'oreille de l'Intendant, il susurra :

\- Vous les enviez, n'est-ce pas ?

Bragg posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de l'homme et émit un rire accablé.

\- Si je les envie ? Bien sûr que oui… Mais bon ! Vous êtes déjà pris, j'imagine.

L'Intendant soupira dans une moue mélancolique et observa le sourire amusé du soldat. Il comprit ce que tout cela signifiait lorsqu'une chaleur inhabituelle se posa sur ses lèvres et descendit dans tout son corps. Bragg, pris d'une allégresse infinie, enfin délivré, prit entre ses deux mains le visage du soldat et l'embrassa de plus belle, sous la musique sensuelle et les milles couleurs tourbillonnant autours de leurs ombres amoureuses.

* * *

 **Review ? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Allongé sur le lit, la peau suintante de sueur et le corps tremblant, l'Intendant admirait le plafond clair de sa chambre. Du bout des doigts, il caressait le velours pourpre de ses couvertures. Son cœur battait à un rythme lent et régulier. Un peu trop lent, par ailleurs. Bragg était tant affaibli par la maladie qu'il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de bouger. Ses lèvres, pâles, sèches et rugueuses, murmuraient comme une comptine silencieuse, laissant les paroles vides s'immobiliser dans l'air. Dans un coin de la pièce, l'aiguille de l'horloge claquait les secondes.

De l'autre côté de la porte, des voix graves et calmes se détachaient du silence pesant de la pièce. Bragg discerna des pas lents s'éloigner et la porte en bois rouge s'ouvrir délicatement. Une silhouette musclée, encore cachée dans l'ombre, entra dans la pièce. La rapière au flanc, les cheveux bruns en bataille et la simple tenue pourpre, il s'avança vers l'Intendant et s'agenouilla à son chevet. Ce dernier tourna faiblement la tête, esquissant un sourire tendre.

" - Tu as pu venir ?

\- Oui. J'ai dû faire certaines entorses au règlement, mais j'y suis parvenu."

L'homme à la rapière attrapa dans les cheveux de l'Intendant une longue mèche d'un noir de jais et la passa entre ses doigts, pensif. Il sentait sur lui le poids du regard de Bragg. Un regard mourant, certes, mais avec une flamme folle au fond des iris sombres. Une flamme de désir, de persévérance, mêlant combat et sensualité. Ce regard auquel il ne pouvait résister. L'homme s'assit aux côtés de son supérieur et posa la tête de ce dernier sur ses genoux. Caressant légèrement des cheveux, essuyant les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front, le soldat se rendit vite compte à quel point il était réellement attaché à cet homme. Bien que plusieurs mois fussent passés depuis leur première entrevue, il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point la perte de l'Intendant le rendrait fou. Et pourtant, Bragg rejoindrait bientôt l'autre monde.

Le monde s'était couvert d'un voile noir autour de l'homme à la rapière. Il s'était assoupi, Bragg toujours allongé sur ses jambes. Machinalement, ses mains continuaient de triturer la chevelure brune de l'autre. C'est seulement lorsque la respiration de l'Intendant s'intensifia à un tel point que le son emplissait la paisible chambre que l'homme se réveilla. Il se leva subitement, paniqué, torturé entre l'idée d'appeler de l'aide et celle de veiller sur ce qui serait sûrement les dernières minutes de son amant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, la voix haletante et éteinte de Bragg résonna :

" - Reste, je t'en prie. Reste avec moi."

Il tendit une main tremblante vers le soldat, qui l'attrapa à la seconde près. Effaré, ce dernier traçait de la pulpe de ses doigts les longues veines parcourant les mains ivoire de l'Intendant. Il observa le jeune héritier, encore vif il y a quelques jours. Sa beauté et son charme ne cesseraient d'exister, même dans la mort.

Bragg ferma les yeux longuement, avant de les rouvrir couverts de perles salées. Sa voix semblait inexistante et du peu qui lui restait, il murmura :

" - Tu veux bien m'embrasser, une dernière fois ?"

L'homme à la rapière sourit faiblement et chuchota à son tour :

" - Il n'y aura jamais de dernière fois."

Le soldat lia tendrement leurs lèvres, goûtant le plus intensément possible le goût fruité des lèvres fines de son amant, la sensation rêche qu'elles avaient toujours eues. Ces lèvres, il ne les oublierait jamais, pour leurs baisers tous plus délicats les uns les autres, pour leur pâleur sensuelle, pour l'homme qui les a posées sur lui.

Non, l'homme à la rapière n'oublierait jamais l'Intendant de la Vieille Tour. Comme il n'oublierait jamais de déposer chaque matin des roses pourpres sur la tombe du jeune Bragg.


End file.
